chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Lynx
'|ヤマネコ|, Yamaneko}} is one of Serge's main nemeses in and . Story ''Chrono Cross'' He is the biological emissary of the FATE supercomputer. Lynx was shaped from Serge's father, Wazuki; when Wazuki took Serge to be healed by the Frozen Flame in Chronopolis, he was corrupted by its emanations and subsequently was subject to mind control by the FATE supercomputer. Since the Prometheus Circuit locked FATE's access to the Frozen Flame, FATE shaped Lynx with the objective of killing Serge and restoring the connection. Total control was achieved in 1010 A.D., the year in which FATE had Wazuki attempt to drown his son. Regardless of whether it succeeded in either dimension, this effectively wiped the last remnants of Wazuki's mind and care for Serge, allowing him to be physically reconfigured to resemble the panther demon that attacked Serge in 1006 A.D. Lynx had a sentience and personality out of his own apart from FATE; he became sadistic and manipulative, motivated only to achieve his goal while sating his own sick desires in the process. In Another World, FATE reasoned that Serge would cross the dimensions in 1020 A.D.; Lynx was called back to set up events that would take advantage of this face. He was sent abroad to Porre and home to Viper Manor in order to play the two parties to set up FATE's plan; he was joined by Harle around this time, who accompanied him. FATE grew impatient in 1015 A.D., and sent Lynx to Lucca's house to abduct the famous scientist and use her to disengage the Prometheus Circuit. Lynx set fire to the entire orphanage, nearly killing all the children in the process. 's flashbacks.]] Lucca eventually did not acquiesce to his desires, and probably died as well. A young Kid developed a scathing hatred of the man, who she remembered from the fire. Lynx then continued to pique both Porre and the Acacia Dragoon's curiosity concerning the Frozen Flame; by 1020 A.D., Porre stood ready to invade, and the Acacia Dragoons were at Lynx's beck and call. His plan was to lure Serge to Fort Dragonia, and then undertake a ritual to switch bodies with him. This would fool the Chronopolis defense system into thinking Lynx was Serge. He tried to capture the boy early on after Serge raided Viper Manor, but this proved unsuccessful. Knowing that Serge would follow him to the fort anyway, he withdrew with the Dragoons and made preparations. When Serge came, he stabbed General Viper in the back and undertook the ritual; after its completion, he stabbed Kid as well, though he later spared her and adopted her as his new traveling companion. He then somehow sent Serge into the Temporal Vortex, and returned to Chronopolis while wreaking havoc on the way. He anticipated Serge's return, and launched an offensive on the boy and his friends at Hermit's Hideaway. He was thwarted by Fargo, who escorted Serge to safety. Lynx then lay in wait at Fort Dragonia in Home World, where he battled the boy once again, duly retreating after his defeat. He kept Kid with him as he returned to Chronopolis; there, he waited for a final showdown with Serge. His close proximity to the FATE computer allowed him to be reshaped into a horrific and terrible adversary, but even in this form, he was vanquished by the young boy along with the FATE supercomputer. His last words mentioned that he was not supposed to die, in effect revealing that he was not privy to the full scope of Project Kid as planned by Belthasar. This marked the end of Lynx, whose state in death was a far cry from the loving, ordinary father Serge once knew. ''Radical Dreamers'' Usurper of Viper manor, Lynx is the holder of the Frozen Flame. Enticed by the gem's power, Kid, along with Gil and Serge, seeks to steal the Frozen Flame. Spying on his infiltrators, Lynx silently watches as they investigate his Manor and weasel their way in and out the traps he lays for them. The inhabitants of the Manor, namely Riddel and Esmeld, loath him and are all too eager to assist the thieves with finding the Flame. While exploring the estate, the party learns Lynx fooled General Viper into securing the Frozen Flame before double-crossing him. Lynx even influences the General's Dragoons into assisting him. Radius is one such Dragoon, lured by the promise of power. When Kid finally confronts Lynx, she learns he lured her there so as to unite the Flame with the Chrono Trigger to enhance his power. It is here, in the Zeal Ruins which are his sanctuary that he shamelessly admits to murdering Lucca. How to Recruit Serge is forced to switch bodies with Lynx during the events at the end of Fort Dragonia in Another World, and thus, you automatically recruit him. Boss Lynx is fought twice, first in Viper Manor and again in Fort Dragonia. He uses the Elements HellSoul, HellBound, Imbecile, AntiWhite, and Brimstone. Strengths *Strongest available character for a large portion of the game *Large Element Grid Weaknesses *Unavailable for most of the game Tech Skills *'GlideHook' - 3 Stars *'FeralCats' - 15 Stars *'ForeverZero' - 35 Stars Trivia *Lynx's feline appearance, the fact that he manifests as a male incarnation of FATE in your final battle with him, and his largely black and gold color scheme are likely a reference to Tezcatlipoca (Wikipedia:Tezcatlipoca), the Aztec god of fate, black magic, and chaos. In Aztec myth, Tezcatlipoca was identified with and would take form of a jaguar - the animal that attacked Serge as a child. This would also justify the tribal sounding music that plays in the battle with FATE. In Incan mythology, the cougar (which Lynx is identified as) has a similar role to the jaguar in Mesoamerican mythologies. *When in battle as Lynx the first time (at Fort Dragonia) against Serge, Kid, and your third party member, Lynx comes equipped with a scythe. This is the only battle where you can play as Lynx and use his scythe. Also, Lynx doesn't have the GlideHook Tech Skill. Instead, he comes with Dash&Slash. Gallery Category:Chrono Cross Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Radical Dreamers Characters Category:Demi-humans